tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Minion Summon
Minion Summons are a special type of character and an ability used by all of the Minions. It is a unique ability that is only available to Team Minion. At certain spots called Minion Pads, which resemble metallic circles on the ground, any Minion player can summon a stationary Minion that will attack any Shockbot in range. These Minions can be killed by the Shockbots, and can be healed by Snerlins. In Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon, Minion Summons are now AI-controlled soliders similar to the first game's Shockbot Summons. *''NOTE: Minion Summons are only usable in the Smack Ops and Bash Brothers modes. In Minion Warfare 2, they can be used in the Super Bash Brothers mode.'' List of Minion Summons ''Minion Warfare'' *'Bomb Sr.': When a Shockbot is within range, Bomb Sr. will create a medium-sized explosion around itself. Afterwards, it takes 25 seconds to recharge, leaving it vulnerable. *'Cannot Gatling': Cannot Gatling focuses on one opponent and fires a stream of rapid-fire cannonballs. *'Ghostie': Ghostie uses his long tongue to lick Shockbots at close-range. This stuns them for a period of three seconds. *'Jailbird': Jailbird, upon detecting a Shockbot in range, raises into the air, floats above the opponent, and crushes them into bolts! *'Mini-Cannon': The Mini-Cannon is a miniature Cannot that will fire cannonballs at nearby Shockbots. These summons are inexpensive and are the most basic summon available. *'Petunia': Petunia will periodically release a cloud of seeds around herself that heals any Minion nearby. *'Pump-Kog': Pump-Kog will stand perfectly still, building up pressure in its spring. The Pump-Kog serves as a trampoline that allows any Minion player to bounce off them to higher locations. *'Pyrolop': The Pyrolop unleashes a fiery breath, which does additional damage over time. It has a decent range and lets loose a constant stream of fire. *'Turret Tim': Turret Tim rises out of the ground and proceeds to fire Mr. Missiles at Shockbots that get within its range. Turret Tim takes 10 seconds to reload, making it very vulnerable between missiles. *'Webblebug': The Webblebug fires projectiles of webbing at enemies, sticking them in place and dealing continuous damage for a short time. ''Minion Warfare 2'' *'Batapult': The Batapult flies through the air towards the nearest Mutent and lobs explosives at them from the air. They can be shot out of the air by any weapon. *'Bomb Sr.': Bomb Sr., once spawned, will run ahead and towards the nearest Mutent and explode, dealing immense damage to any nearby enemies. *'Chill Chomp': Chill Chomp is useful for slowing down faster enemies. They use their icy breath to slow down, and eventually freeze solid, any enemies they can catch. *'Crocorock': Crocorocks are devastating close-range fighters who run right towards the nearest Mutent and begin chomping on them, immobilizing them for a second or two. *'Drumbel': Drumbels don't attack at all! They run towards the base slowly and serve as mobile platforms to shoot from! *'Mini-Cannon': Mini-Cannons have been given treads this time around and can now drive around and fire cannonballs at any nearby Mutents. *'Petunia': Petunias are useful Minions that will run towards the nearest Minion player or summon and release magical healing pollen! *'Pyrolop': Pyrolops are feisty floating fireballs that will follow whoever summons them and automatically ignite their ammunition, turning normal shots into fiery shots! *'Slick': Slicks will move along the ground as a puddle and attempt to poison Mutents with his toxic sludge aura. *'Torto': Tortos are the most basic type of Minion Summon and serve as normal foot soldiers. They're pretty cheap in the Armory and can be bought in bulk. *'Tortron': Tortrons are super-armored versions of the normal Torto. They possess three times as much health and deal more damage too! *'Webblebug': Webblebugs are a type of sniper summon. They prefer to hang back from a distance and fire gooey web shots from afar. Minion Summon Gallery MWBombJr.jpg|Bomb Sr. MWGatlingCannot.jpg|Gatling Cannot Ghostie.jpg|Ghostie Pump-Kog.jpg|Pump-Kog GooptarEatingPlant.jpg|Gooptar-Eating Plant Pyrolop2.jpg|Pyrolop Petunia2.jpg|Petunia Category:Characters Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Summons Category:Minion Warfare 2